Filling a motor vehicle tank via a filler pipe is sufficiently well known. It is likewise already known that a dedicated vent line separate from the filler pipe is used to discharge gases from the motor vehicle tank during refueling.
Thus, for instance, WO 2012/126593 discloses a tank venting device for a motor vehicle having a filler pipe and a vent line. Another vent line is known from German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2012 104 849 A1.
The practice of reducing permeation of gases, especially hydrocarbons, through the walls of a fuel tank by means of a vapour-tight barrier layer is also known, e.g., from German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2005 025 905 A1, as is the practice of reducing permeation through the walls of a filler pipe, e.g., from WO 00/29773.